Adore You
by MireLLos BubbleVirus
Summary: Sepenggal kisah tentang si tampan Sehun dan si manis Suho. EXO Sehun/Suho (HunHo) Crack Pair!
**Title : Adore You**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Length : Ficlet**

 **Rating : T**

 **Cast : EXO Sehun & EXO Suho (HunHo)**

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun hanya bisa terdiam sambil tersenyum saat matanya menangkap sosok mungil pujaan hatinya tengah berjalan beberapa meter dihadapannya. Kim Joonmyun, atau yang lebih akrab disapa Suho. Seorang pria mungil yang tampak begitu menggemaskan dimata Sehun. 

Entah sudah berapa lama Sehun jatuh hati pada si manis Suho. Yang Sehun ingat adalah dirinya selalu mematung setiap kali matanya melihat sosok Suho. Ditambah dengan senyuman yang secara otomatis terlukis di wajah tampannya. 

"Memperhatikannya lagi?", tanya Luhan seraya menyikut tangan Sehun pelan. Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Apa kau masih tidak mau mengatakan yang sejujurnya padanya? Terus terang saja, aku bosan melihat tingkah konyolmu ini.", protes Luhan. 

Saat sosok Suho sudah menghilang dari pandangan Sehun, barulah ia menatap sahabatnya yang berdiri disampingnya itu. "Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku belum berani mengatakan yang sejujurnya." 

Luhan menghela napas pasrah. "Terserah kau saja lah.", ucapnya. Kemudian mereka pun kembali berjalan menuju perpustakaan.

...

Suho hanya bisa tersipu malu saat Kyungsoo mengatakan padanya kalau tadi Sehun menatapnya lagi. Si tampan Sehun itu selalu sukses membuat jantung Suho berdetak tidak karuan. "Bernapaslah Suho.", bisik Kyungsoo pelan. Dan dengan bodohnya Suho menuruti perkataan sahabatnya itu. Membuat Kyungsoo terkikik pelan. 

"Dia itu ya..." 

"Kenapa? Dia membuatmu terkena serangan jantung lagi?", goda Kyungsoo yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Suho. Sekali lagi Kyungsoo terkikik. "Kau lucu sekali." 

"Ayo cepat kita ke kantin. Aku lapar sekali.", ucap Suho kemudian seraya menarik tangan Kyungsoo agar berjalan lebih cepat.

.

.

.

Hari ini Sehun dan Suho dibuat mematung ditempat mereka masing-masing. Pasalnya mereka tidak sengaja bertemu di depan gerbang kampus sepagi ini. "P-pagi!", seru Sehun terbata. 

"P-pagi!", jawab Suho terbata pula. Kemudian keduanya sama-sama tersenyum. 

"Kau... Kuliah pagi juga?", ucap Sehun yang kini sudah berdiri dihadapan Suho. 

Suho mengangguk. "Ada kuliah pengganti dari profesor Park.", ucapnya. 

"Oh si Park Chanyeol itu.", ucap Sehun yang sukses membuat Suho menatapnya bingung. "Kalau dia macam-macam, katakan saja padaku. Aku memegang kartu as nya." 

"Kartu as?", tanya Suho yang masih menatap Sehun dengan tatapan bingung yang justru membuat wajahnya semakin imut. 

Sehun yang menyadarinya mencoba mengatur detak jantungnya sendiri. "I-iya kartu as. Hehe...", ucapnya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. _'Sial! Kenapa kau harus semenggemaskan ini sih Suho.'_ , batin Sehun. 

Sebagai jawaban, Suho hanya bisa mengangguk. "Aku ke kelas dulu kalau begitu. Sampai nanti Sehun.", ucapnya seraya berlari meninggalkan Sehun. Sebenarnya ia sudah sangat tidak tahan dengan detak jantungnya sendiri. _'Tenang Suho tenang.'_ , batinnya.

..

"Sehun! Sehun! OH SEHUN!", teriak Luhan kesal. Pasalnya sahabatnya itu terus saja melamun sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. 

"Kenapa?", jawab Sehun enteng yang semakin membuat Luhan kesal. 

"Kau kesambet ya?" 

"Bisakah kah menamparku. Aku melihatnya dimana-mana sekarang. Dia membuatku gila.", ucap Sehun tidak karuan. 

Luhan mendelik tidak percaya. _'Jadi gara-gara itu!'_ , batinnya geram. PLAK... Dengan sekuat tenaga Luhan menampar pipi Sehun. 

"YAK! SAKIT BODOH!", teriak Sehun sambil memegangi pipinya yang bercap lima jari. 

"KAN KAU SENDIRI YANG MENYURUHKU!", ucap Luhan balas teriak. 

"TAPI TIDAK SEKERAS INI JUGA KAN! SAKIT TAU!", protes Sehun yang masih setia memegangi pipinya. 

BRAK... 

"Ouch..." 

"Ataga! Suho!" 

Sehun dan Luhan yang berada di dalam kelas saling berpandangan. "Suho?", ucap keduanya bersamaan. Mata Sehun membulat. Ia pun langsung berlari keluar kelas. 

Matanya semakin membulat saat dilihatnya beberapa orang tengah membantu Suho berdiri. "A-ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?", tanya Sehun. 

"Ya Tuhan. Hidungmu berdarah.", ucap Kyungsoo panik. 

"Ayo kita ke ruang kesehatan!", ucap Sehun seraya mengangkat tubuh kecil Suho. Membuat Kyungsoo dan Luhan tercengang ditempat.

..

"Apa masih sakit?", tanya Sehun setengah jam kemudian. Ia dan Suho masih berada di ruang kesehatan sekarang. 

"Sedikit.", jawab Suho pelan. "Apa pipimu baik-baik saja?" 

"Pipi?", tanya Sehun bingung. 

"Tadi aku melihat Luhan menamparmu." 

"Aahhh... Tidak apa-apa. Ini tidak sakit.", ucap Sehun berbohong. Padahal jelas sekali pipinya masih berkedut nyeri. 

Kemudian keduanya terdiam. Sehun bingung harus berkata apa. Terus terang saja ia sangat sangat gugup berada sedekat ini dengan Suho. Terlebih mereka hanya berdua di ruang kesehatan. 

"Sehun." 

"Suho." 

Ucap mereka bersamaan. Keduanya saling bertatapan kemudian tertawa. "Kau duluan.", ucap Sehun. 

Suho masih terkikik. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku ke ruang kesehatan.", ucapnya seraya tersenyum kepada Sehun. 

Sehun mengangguk. "Tidak masalah.", jawabnya. _'Sial! Kenapa kau melakukannya lagi Suho.'_ , batin Sehun. Sekuat tenaga ia mencoba mengendalikan dirinya. 

"Mukamu merah. Apa kau sakit Sehun? Apa tadi Luhan menamparmu keras sekali?", tanya Suho panik. 

Sehun menggeleng. Sepertinya ia sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. "Hm... Suho." 

"Ya?" 

Sekali lagi Sehun menggeleng. "Sepertinya aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya lagi.", ucapnya. 

Suho menatapnya bingung. "Menahan apa?", tanyanya. 

Sehun menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ditatapnya wajah bingung Suho. "Aku... Aku menyukaimu.", ucapnya. 

Mata Suho membulat. Ia bahkan terbatuk saking kagetnya. "Kau... Apa?" 

Sekali lagi Sehun menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Aku menyukaimu. Sangat!" 

Kemudian mereka kembali terdiam. Kepala Suho tertunduk. Detak jantungnya sudah tidak bisa dideskripsikan lagi seperti apa. "Aku juga.", ucapnya pelan. 

"Eoh?". Kali ini Sehun yang dibuat terkejut. "Kau bilang apa?" 

"Aku juga. Aku juga menyukai Sehun.", ucap Suho pelan. Kepalanya masih tertunduk. 

Dan sekali lagi mereka berdua terdiam. 

Sehun menghela napas panjang pada menit berikutnya. "Jadi... Kita berkencan?", tanyanya. Dilihatnya Suho mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

 *****END*****


End file.
